Bring Me In From The Cold
by Sound Shadow
Summary: "Money can only get you so many things. Family isn't one of them." But it wouldn't stop Deidara from trying. SasoDei
1. Emptiness and Bribes

**AN: This will be a short story for Christmas. It's inspired by a movie that was on the other night called 'Surviving Christmas.' It's SasorixDeidra but not until the end. **

**Reviews are as exciting as Christmas presents.  
**

* * *

_Empty_. _Bare_. _Sparse_. These are all words that sprang to the mind of a young male, no older than twenty years of age. _Alone. _The male surveyed the room he was standing in with a new found criticism. His ocean blue eyes crinkling in disapproval. The male pushed his sun coloured hair away from his eye and grunted in annoyance as it fell straight back across his eye again. His showing eye looked at a large piece of art hanging on the wall with contempt. The name scribbled across the bottom of the spectacular art work read _Deidara_. Birds with detail down to every little feather, so real that they were almost flying out of the paper. The background was a blue almost matching his own eyes. The man scoffed and tore the painting off the wall. He didn't stop tearing until the paper rained down like the feathers off those precisely drawn birds. _Deidara_. That was his name, that was his artwork. And he hated it.

Deidara walked off, kicking the torn up artwork as he went. The young man walked across immaculate varnished floor boards. The room he was in was huge. Windows, from ceiling to floor showed the amazing view of a large city. The city lights all sparkled brightly, shining with hope and wonder. This sight held no awe for Deidara. He didn't even spare the view a second glance before he slammed the blinds down. Shutting out the lights. A deep red couch was facing the plastered wall. It was painted a deep grey and centered in the middle was a large plasma screen. Sitting on the floor, a cabinet holding various electrical items from a Sony ps3 to an old VCR player. Video games, DVD's and old video tapes were stacked up in rows upon rows on the floor. Towering up to Deidara's waist and some even higher. The rest of the room was bare. Deidara didn't know what he was meant to do with the space.

The living room had a set of two steps leading up to an impressive modern kitchen. Deidara rarely took one step up there. Most of the dishes had never been touched. He preferred to eat out, trying to find some consolation by been surrounded by people. It never worked. He found himself watching families intently. It was something that was a mystery to him. Yet, an ache, deep in his heart always rose whenever he watched these affectionate families. Deidara glanced around the living room, nothing of personal value showed itself. He shut off the lights with a soft click and walked into his bedroom. Once again it was almost empty. A king sized bed with black sheets strewn hazardously across it. White pillows were thrown across the room. Only two pillows remained on the bed. Deidara wouldn't change that. He only needed two. A bed side table held a lamp, alarm clock. a phone and an address book.

Deidara dropped himself onto the bed and reached over to the table, plucking the phone from it's cradle. After another second of grasping Deidara held the address book. He flipped it open and eyed the numbers written in it apprehensively. The first page was filled with what he could call friends. The rest were pages upon pages of contacts, buyers, agents and many more numbers that he would probably never glance at let alone use. Deidara pushed the buttons on the phone and held the phone to his ear as it rang dully.

"What? I'm fucking busy." Came the crude voice of a male as the phone was answered.

"Hello Hidan un." Deidara said lightly, trying to sound upbeat.

"Deidara, what do you fucking want?" Hidan asked with impatience.

"I was just thinking, you know because you and Kakuzu spend Christmas together with just you two..." Deidara trailed off before taking a deep breath and plowing on. "Can I spent Christmas with you guys un?"

"Look Deidara, we're not close enough for you to crash Christmas. Kakuzu and me don't really do anything anyway. It's not in my fucking religion. Sorry dude. Talk to you later, I gotta go." And with that, the phone went dead.

Deidara continued on, going through the numbers on the first page. Every outcome was the same. One last number sat at the bottom of the page. Deidara hesitated before calling the counted to six. Itachi would always pick up on the sixth call. The older man was eccentric like that.

"Hello Deidara." Itachi said tonelessly.

"Itachi un." Deidara forced his voice back into a cheerful tenor.

"Not tonight Deidara. Sasuke has a tournament." Itachi replied.

"I wasn't calling for sex un." Deidara frowned slightly.

"Then what do you want?" Itachi said in a cold tone.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Sorry for bothering you Itachi un." Deidara's voice remained cheerful. "Goodnight un."

Itachi had already hung up. Deidara grasped the phone in his hand tightly. He sat up and threw the phone at the far wall. It hit the wall and smashed, leaving a dent in the wall. Deidara fell back on the bed without a care. He hadn't spent a Christmas with a single person since he was sixteen, and even then the Christmas's prior to that weren't a pleasant experience. Deidara was nineteen now, and he was starting to feel the emptiness of his upbringing. Families everywhere were constantly passing him and they all seemed so god damn happy. Deidara just didn't understand. He felt tears burn in the back of his eyes. The tears never fell though. Deidara didn't seem to have the emotion to bring them forth. He opened the drawer of the table next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of pills. Prescription for insomnia. Deidara dry swallowed three at once and laid back down, waiting for sleep to take him.

* * *

Christmas was nearing and Deidara was looking at the prospect of spending it alone once again. He walked along the icy path as families pushed past him. Their arms full of presents and their faces all upturned in happy smiles. Deidara watched as a mother picked up her small son, placing a tender kiss on his rosy pink cheek. Deidara felt that familiar ache and he hurried past them. He was unsure of where he was going, only knowing that if he walked long enough. Something had to happen eventually. It was no wonder suicide spiked around Christmas. Deidara could feel self worth and doubt plaguing him. So caught up in his thoughts he collided head on with a young woman. Both of them slipped on the path and fell over. Deidara looked stunned before he blushed, though it was unnoticeable as his cheeks were stained pink from the cold already.

"Sorry un." Deidara apologised, pulling himself up before helping the young woman up. "Karin un?" Deidara asked, slightly surprised.

"Watch where you're going asswipe." Karin huffed and fixed her black rimmed glasses. "Where the fuck is my Christmas bonus? I work my ass for you, taking all your calls that you can't be fucked dealing with and do I get a bonus? No. But Suigetsu, that fucking slacker who you consider 'security' gets one." Karin ranted.

"I'll give you two thousand dollars right now if you let me have Christmas with you un." Deidara said, he found that his voice couldn't take on that cheerful tone again.

"Hell no. Christmas is stressful enough without having my Boss around." Karin hesitated and seeing Deidara's slightly crestfallen face. "But listen. I heard this somewhere, if you return to your childhood home and write on a piece of a paper all your grievances then light it on fire and ask for forgiveness or that you forgive someone."

"Burn away the regrets into ash un." Deidara said softly, thoughtfully. "Thanks Karin un." The blonde pulled out a cheque book from his messenger bag and scribbled on it quickly. "Merry Christmas un."

"Eh? Oh, thanks Deidara. I hope you find what you're looking for." The red haired woman then hurried off. Disappearing into the crowd.

"Me too un." Deidara whispered out into the cold air. His voice was lost amongst the happy chattering of people rushing around.

Deidara found himself, two hours later outside the house he spent his early childhood in. A small front lawn with a path running up the middle. It lead to four wooden steps and onto a front veranda. A swinging seat was placed at the end. The house was weatherboard but looked recently painted with a fresh coat of a creamy white. It was two stories and a large oak tree stood in the front yard, reaching up past the roof. Deidara walked up to the oak and placed his hand on it. He then crouched down and found a deep carving. A small bird with his initials on it. Deidara smiled with reminiscence. He stood up and pulled out a piece of a paper and quickly wrote across the paper with his sprawling handwriting. Deidara walked closer to the steps and pulled out a lighter. It's flame flared to life and Deidara held the paper under it. The paper began to smolder before going up in flame. Deidara never got to watch it turn to ash. A loud thump was the only thing he registered before falling unconsciousness.

Soft voices began to reach Deidara's ears and his eyes fluttered opened blearily. His head gave a painful twinge and he realised he was staring at a ceiling.

"Well, look at that. You didn't kill the weird bastard." A crackling females voice said in amusement.

"Quiet you old witch. Oi, kid. Wanna tell me why you were prying around our house with a lighter eh?" This time the voice was a mans. It was creaky with age.

"He might be brain dead." Another male voice, this time it was young but it didn't hold much life to it.

"You're ever so optimistic Gaara." The woman chuckled.

"I'm fine un." Deidara sat up and frowned slightly as the pain in his head thumped. He looked around. An elderly coupled stood close to him. The male stood closest, a snow shovel held firmly in one hand. Deidara winced, that would explain a lot. The old couple were covered in deep wrinkles but both their eyes shined with life and mischief. A young teenager, probably only thirteen sat on the steps with a bored expression. The teens hair was a deep red and his teal coloured eyes were ringed with black kohl.

"Well that's great to know. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you out again before burying you in the snow?"

"I just wanted to see my old home. I grew up here un." Deidara explained, watching the shovel wearily.

"And then burn it down?"

"What?" Deidara looked confused. "No. Could I...have a look around before I leave un?"

"Fine! Chiyo, you old hag. Give the boy a tour." The man cackled at his own comment before pointing the shovel at Deidara. "I'm watching you."

"Shut ya mouth Ebizou. You'll be visited by death before I am." Chiyo snapped back.

"Hn, it will be a miracle if you two _ever _die." Gaara muttered unhappily.

"You're not too old to get the belt you little shit. Just be grateful we took you in for the holidays. Would you rather be at your fathers?" Ebizou glared Gaara down who just turned his head away.

"Right well come on." Chiyo motioned at Deidara to hurry up.

Deidara looked around. They had brought him inside but only as far as the front door. The foyer was small and it had two open arches, the one on the left Deidara knew lead to the kitchen and conjoined dinning room. The one on the right would lead to the living room and stairs. Straight ahead would lead him to a bathroom, laundry and back door. Deidara chose to head into the living room. The wall was still painted the same pale yellow that he always despised. The furnishing was all different and Deidara wrinkled his noise as the old person smell. The carpet was still white but it looked like it had been replaced.

"It's just like I remember un." Deidara said softly.

"What? A shithole?" Gaara asked with a snort.

Deidara ignored the comment from the teen and headed up the stairs. Deidara went straight the room that used to be his. It was still a bedroom only it looked like Gaara was currently residing in the room, black clothes were covering the room along with an assortment of books, video games and various other things. The effect was rather like a small bomb had exploded. Deidara knew back thirteen years ago it was in a similar state. The walls were the blue that Deidara used to adore when he was younger. It was so pale it was almost white like clouds. The blonde didn't like it so much anymore. Pale colours faded to the background too easily. Went unnoticed. That's why he used such vibrant colours in his artwork. He was so close to not existing in anyone's minds that he couldn't risk his art fading away too.

"This used to be my room. It seems so small now un." Deidara turned around to look at the houses new occupants.

"Well it's getting late. My bones are starting to creak. Ebizou, show the boy out." Chiyo herded them down the steps before wandering off into the kitchen. Gaara stayed up stairs.

"You know, I didn't get to see everything. Could I maybe stay for a day or two? Or maybe for Christmas un?" Deidara asked with hopeful eyes. The blonde quickly found himself shoved out the door. Ebizou was incredibly strong and spry for his age. Deidara spun around only to find the wooden door with glass panes been slammed in his face. Deidara sighed and headed back down the steps. He would now have to return his unnecessarily large apartment. Another Christmas would be spent alone, without family memories. Deidara winced, the pain that flooded him was nearly unbearable. He took a deep breath and walked back up the steps. Knocking loudly on the door.

"You still here? What do you want now?" Ebizou opened the door a crack and peered out cautiously.

"I will give you two hundred grand if I can stay for Christmas un." Deidara said boldly, slightly desperately.

"Welcome home Grandson!" Ebizou whipped open the door widely and pulled Deidara in with an arm around the young blonde's shoulders.


	2. Lawers and Christmas Trees

Deidara awoke slightly uncomfortable. The bed was only a single and it didn't quite accommodate him the way it would if he was still a child. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered whether he really made the right choice by bribing a family into letting him stay for Christmas. It seemed to be his only solution though. It was that, or spend it alone once again. Maybe now he could witness how a family functioned. Though his 'family' was missing parents. Deidara wondered if he could fix that. He stretched and his feet hit the wooden board at the bottom of the bed. Deidara sighed and climbed out of bed. The sole of his foot had the pleasure of finding a thumb tac left on the ground. Deidara was nearly hundred percent positive that the little sadistic shit called Gaara left it there on purpose. After all, Deidara did kick the livid red head out of the bedroom and into the guest room. Deidara had wanted to sleep in his old room. Ebizou seemed rather determined to keep Deidara happy.

The carpet was warm on his feet and Deidara appreciated it thoroughly. Perhaps he'd get carpet when he returned to his apartment. His heart sunk at the thought of returning. Deidara headed to the upstairs bathroom only to find Gaara leaving the bathroom. The teenager looked at him with an impassive face before muttering 'freak' and wandering down the steps. Deidara frowned. That wasn't a very family like thing to do. At least, he didn't think it was. He would have to fix Gaara's animosity. After showering, Deidara pulled his hair up in a half pony tail and headed down to the kitchen. Chiyo was standing in the kitchen area preparing breakfast. Ebizou sat at the round table with a newspaper in his hands and Gaara sat on the opposite of the table with headphones connected to his ears. Deidara dropped down into the chair near Gaara. The teenager ignored his presence.

"If we're going to do this. I want you to sign a contract, I want a lawyer involved! Don't think you can impose yourself on us and then back out of this little agreement." Chiyo walked over to the table and slammed a plate of freshly cooked pancakes down.

"That's fine. I will call my lawyer here un." Deidara said businesslike before snatching a pancake and pulling it onto the plate in front of him. "Thank you Granny Chiyo. This smells great un!" Deidara smiled happily.

"Wait till you taste it. You'll wish you were dead." Ebizou muttered under his breath. Chiyo still heard it and promptly smacked him over the head with a spatula.

Deidara was slightly more apprehensive as he cut into the pancake. He drizzled it with syrup first then took a bite. It was something he could never remember tasting. Home cooked food. It had a freshness that could never be achieved in bought food. Something about it just made his heart feel lighter. "It's amazing. I've never tasted something like it un." Deidara said with awe and respect.

"Tch, suck up." Gaara mumbled next to him. Deidara retaliated by sticking his tongue out childishly. Gaara didn't look impressed.

After breakfast, Deidara called his lawyer. Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father. It was how he meet Itachi. Though, Deidara doubted Fugaku knew of Itachi's and his relationship. After all, last Deidara heard, Fugaku was trying to marry Itachi off to Sakura Haruno. That was never going to happen. Deidara chuckled with amusement. Fugaku turned up within the hour. The man was well prepared to take an calls, no matter how obscure as Deidara had the money to pay for Fugaku's outrageous fees. The elderly couple, Gaara, Deidara and Fugaku all sat around the round table.

"This form says that Deidara is to stay here until midnight, Christmas day. In which, during that time you will treat him as a member of your family and participate in any Christmas activity that Deidara so wishes including but not limited to Christmas shopping, finding a tree, cooking and gift giving." Fuguku handed the contract to Deidara. "Sign there. And here." Fugaku then handed to contract to Ebizou. "Sign there and your initials there."

"You really are desperate aren't you?" Gaara asked.

"Christmas should be spent with family un." Deidara replied softly.

"Then go spend it with yours." Gaara bit back sharply.

"Everything is now signed and official." Fugaku said, standing up. The well presented man looked like he wanted to flee from the strange scene. "Have a good Christmas Deidara, and Deidara's temporary family." And with that Fugaku fled and Deidara had himself a family for Christmas.

"We only have two weeks until Christmas un!" Deidara jumped up. "We need a tree. It has to be perfect un."

"You heard our Grandson. We need a tree." Ebizou stood up and badgered Chiyo until she was in the car. Gaara came along purely for spiteful purposes of watching Chiyo be harassed.

Deidara rushed from tree to tree. His enthusiasm would not be matched by even young children who avoided the blonde maniac. Deidara grabbed a branch and inhaled deeply. The smell of pine reached the back of his throat and he exhaled slowly. He had never smelt a real pine tree before. It made his eyes widen with wonder. Deidara wasn't really sure what made a good Christmas tree but he inspected each one thoroughly. Some were too small, too skinny or had damaged branches. They wouldn't do. Deidara had to have a perfect tree for his first family Christmas. A tree caught his eye. He was unaware whether it was perfect or not but a family with two small children were looking at it appreciatively. A father was exclaiming something and the mother laughed lightly. The family looked so happy, as if the tree was bringing them joys of a great life. The owner of the tree lot was walking over to the family. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he hurried over to owner.

"I want that tree un." Deidara exclaimed. Pointing to the tree determinedly.

"Sorry lad, that family have already claimed it." The owner said without any real remorse.

"I will give you a thousand dollars for it un." Deidara said again, his voice flat.

"Oho? Well in that case I'll just go get it for you." The owner move along quickly, informing the family the tree was already sold. Deidara didn't feel guilty as he watched the family walk off dejectedly. _His _family deserved the tree. Deidara _needed_ that tree.

"Isn't it perfect un?" Deidara gushed happily to Ebizo.

"Don't know, can't see it from my position." Ebizo grunted out from underneath the large tree, the old man dragging back to the car as Deidara all but skipped next to him.

"Ehh be careful with it yeah. You shouldn't be dragging it along the ground so carelessly un." Deidara then left Ebizou's side and scuttled back to the car.

"I'll give _you_ careful." Ebizo muttered with annoyance as he hoisted the tree up and onto the car's roof.

The tree was secured and returned to the house. Deidara darted around with impatience as Ebizo brought the tree inside and set it up in the corner that Deidara specified. The blonde then bought in large boxes of assorted decorations he had bought. Deidara knew that as a family, they should all help decorate the tree but his artistic perfection made him edgy about it. The tree needed to look perfect. He eventually decided to let the others help him under his direction. Chiyo looked disgruntled as Deidara ordered her around. Ebizo spun the coloured fairy lights around the tree without hassle. Gaara refused to leave his place on the couch. Deidara glared at the moody teenager.

"This is meant to be done as family Gaara un." Deidara scolded.

"You're not my family." Gaara said dispassionately.

"I am for now. It says so on that contract un." Deidara crossed his arms.

"Gaara, just help out for God's sake." Ebizo pushed a small case of baubles into Gaara's hands. The red head seemed to be in shock as he looked at the brightly coloured decorations.

They completed the tree after a very trying two hours. Deidara wouldn't be satisfied until every little decoration was in a place of perfection. He placed the star on the top of the tree with great concentration and look of elation. After he had scrambled down from the tree, Deidara stood back and eyed the tree with a critical eye. It was exactly what he wanted. It had an artistic flair but it didn't look showy. The tree still looked like it could have been decorated by a real family. Deidara mentally berated himself. It was real family, even if it was only temporary.

"Isn't it beautiful un?" Deidara said admiringly.

"It's bright." Gaara replied flatly.

"Oh! The lights! We have to turn the lights on un." Deidara gushed out. As the blonde reached for the switch, he was interrupted by the doorbell. "What? We aren't expecting anyone. I will deal with this un." Deidara hurried to the door and flung it open in annoyance.

The words he was going to speak died on his lips. A male, only slightly shorter than Deidara stood at the door. The male had red hair with a brown tint. It looked as soft as the snow that fell on the ground. The male had rich brown eyes that Deidara found himself staring into. Deidara noted that the male's skin was perfect, almost porcelain white. He almost wanted to reach out and run his hand along it. To see how soft and smooth the skin was. The male had a small build but Deidara could sense strength behind the small stature. The man's build was only just small than Deidara's. Everything about him had Deidara reeling with appreciation. The man was a work of an art.

"Who the fuck are you?" Deidara was ripped out of his trance like state and he opened his mouth in shock. The words the male spoke were cold, emotionless.

"Me? I could ask you the same thing un!" Deidara cried indignantly. "This is my house after all un!"

"_Your_ house?" The male rose a slim red brow.

"Ahh! It's my adorable Grandson!" Chiyo nudged Deidara out of the way and threw her arms around the male. "Sasori, it's so good you came."

"Don't act like I came here on my own accord. You hassled me constantly until I agreed." Sasori muttered out.

"Details don't matter. Now come inside." Chiyo dragged the frustrated Sasori inside.

"A long lost cousin un!" Deidara's loud exclamation drew Sasori's and Chiyo's attention back to him.

"Again, who is this?" Sasori asked, looking at Chiyo for some sort of explanation about the obtrusive blonde in the foyer.

"This, well like he said." Ebizou said, wandering into the foyer. "Your long lost cousin. Come on, Grandson Deidara. Let's go turn these lights on."

Deidara followed Ebizou back into the living room but not before looking over his shoulder to glance at Sasori once more. Deidara came to stand back in front of the tree again. A quick flick and the tree burst into bright lights. The fairy lights twinkled with a glowing happiness and Deidara gasped in delight. Gaara shielded his eyes and turned his head in disgust.

"So, you're telling me that brat is a millionaire who offered Ebizou two hundred thousand dollars...to rent us as a family?" Sasori said evenly, his tone had a hint of disbelief.

"Yes yes I said that. Don't repeat things. It was only cute when you were eight." Chiyo replied airily. Sasori scowled.

"I want him out. I already don't want to be here."

"Maybe. Probably not though. Get used to it. And don't even think about leaving." Chiyo pushed Sasori into the living room.

"Sasori, it's good to see you. Really, I need a sane person." Gaara deadpanned.

"Where are Temari and Kankuro?" Sasori asked.

"At Father's." Gaara muttered out darkly.

"That tree is in danger of catching on fire." Sasori said flatly, changing the touchy subject of Gaara's father. Sasori eyed the tree with distaste. Gaara smirked slightly. "Since when have we ever needed something so elaborate?"

"Because, we're a family. Everything has to be perfect un!" Deidara defended his tree quickly.

"Bribing a family to take you in. How pathetic can you get?" Sasori asked callously. "Money can only get you so many things. Family isn't one of them."

"You're right un." Deidara said quietly, his blue eyes looking up to catch Sasori's. "But I don't have anything else un."

Sasori looked away uncomfortably. Deidara's eyes were full of despair and unfulfilled hope. Sasori had a feeling that this was Deidara's true face. The eyes quickly lit up again. Sasori realized swiftly that it was just a false facade though.

"Money means nothing to me. So if I spend a bit of it and get to spend Christmas with a real family, then I wouldn't hesitate at the chance un."

"Hn." Sasori nodded his head in acceptance at the blonde intrusion.


	3. Snowballs and Sadness

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Grammar is a massive weak point for me so I'm glad that I haven't failed too badly with it. Sasori won't be referred to as 'male' anymore. It was just while Deidara didn't know who he was. Yeah, Deidara will probably remain childish through out the story but it's more a facade than anything. I will tone down his childishness a bit though. **

**Apologies to any mistakes in this chapter and the next. My mum is very insistent that I have a drink in my hand at all times.  
**

**Also, Merry Christmas everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Deidara woke to a deep set cold that sunk into his bones. Half asleep and not overly aware of his surroundings, the blonde pulled up a blanket over his head. This cold was different to what he was used to. Unlike waking up in his apartment, large but so empty. That was a cold that never left, even under a pile of blankets, Deidara could constantly feel it. The coldness he was feeling right now seemed more like...Deidara sat up quickly, the blanket falling off his face. Snow. Deidara peered out the window hopefully. Sure enough, the snow had finally began to pile up outside. Deidara watched in sheer joy as the snow slid down the window and built up against the ledge. Outside the window, across the lawn and down the street. It was all white. Everything was pure and innocent. The snow blanketed everyone's troubles.

No time was wasted as Deidara hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had already pulled on a warm coat and black gloves. It seemed that Deidara was the last to rise as the rest of the family were already gathered around the wooden table. Deidara's mouth watered at the smell of crisp bacon. He took a seat next to Sasori who completely ignored his presence.

"Good morning everyone un." Deidara said happily as he piled bacon, eggs and toast onto his plate.

"Morning Deidara." Ebizou replied.

"Here." Was all Chiyo said as she placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of Deidara.

"Oh, thank you un." Deidara looked into the cup. "Can I have marshmallows? Only white ones though. I don't like pink un." The cup was removed with an irritated grunt. The two impassive red headed cousins continued to ignore Deidara. A soft plonk reached Deidara's ears as the cup was placed back in front of him. White marshmallows melted slowly into the hot chocolate. Swirling around slowly in his cup. "So, Gaara. Will you have a snowball fight with me un?"

"No." Gaara replied bluntly.

"Please, I've never had snowball fight before. I thought it was family thing un." Deidara's blue eyes shined hopefully.

"Just do it Gaara. You stay here for nothing so do something useful Or ya can go back to your Fathers." Ebizou threatened. Sasori's eyes narrowed dangerously but he remained silent.

Deidara bounced around in the snow with the enthusiasm of a sugar hyped child. A ball of snow was clutched in his hand and he hurled it at Gaara. The snowball smacked Gaara straight in the stomach. Gaara blinked slowly with annoyance but refused to move. Putting up with it only because he had no choice. Another ball of snow hit Gaara in the arm, exploding on contact and showering the ground with more soft snow.

"Oh come on. I'm owning you un!" Deidara exclaimed before sending another snowball flying. It hit Gaara squarely in the chest. The teen frowned with irritation but made no other moves. Deidara wouldn't give up though. "Stop acting like such a girl. It's just snow un." As Deidara threw another snowball, the door opened. Sasori stepped out into the cold, his brown eyes glancing at the scene.

"Gaara, go inside." Sasori said tonelessly. Gaara fled back inside gratefully without a backwards glance. Sasori now stared down at Deidara with anger. "Go on you brat. Throw a snowball at _me_."

"Uh, It's okay. I'm over it now un." Deidara fidgeted nervously.

"No, you wanted to have a snowball fight so badly. So throw one. _Now_." Sasori demanded dangerously.

"Well...I guess I can un..." Deidara rolled another ball slowly. "Are you sure? Because we could just go insi-"

"Throw it." Sasori didn't flinch as Deidara threw the loosely packed snow ball without real vigor. "My turn."

"Really, we don't have to play anymore un." Deidara went to say something else but a ball of ice hurtled straight for him. It hit the intended target and Deidara winced in pain as he felt his lip split open. The white snow was stained with blood and Deidara ran his tongue over the split before wincing again. "You shouldn't have used ice, that's dirty un." Deidara looked annoyed.

"I don't care. What's dirty is you getting my cousin threatened. Stop forcing us into your ideal family dreams." Sasori said coldly before walking inside and slamming the door.

Deidara stared at the door in shock before sinking down into the snow. His lip gave a painful twinge and Deidara watched with morbid fascination as his blood dripped onto the snow. It showed up brightly against the white before fading away into a dull red. Deidara pushed another layer of snow over it. Fading away, it seemed to be a common theme in his life. Deidara was tempted to leave. Sasori definitely didn't care about the bribe of money. Yet, hostile attention was better than been alone. Deidara pulled himself up out of the snow and brushed it off lightly. He looked at the house with a stony determination and strode back into the warmth of the home.

After they ate dinner, Deidara headed out to the backyard. A sketch pad tucked under his arm and pencils clutched his in hand. He had been rather subdued for the day after the disagreement with Sasori. Both Sasori and Gaara went out of their way to avoid Deidara and he couldn't help but feel that ache in his heart again. Deidara took in a deep breath of cold air and exhaled, watching the steam from his breath swirl through the clear night. The moon was full and heavy and stars twinkled brightly. He sat on the back porch, on an old wooden chair. The light from the moon provided him an interesting prospect to draw. Though he normally worked with bright colours, something about the view in front of him made him long to draw. It was beautiful. The way the snow clung to the bushes, the flowers long dead. Deidara felt connected with it. The sight was truly amazing but yet it was empty. Lacking colour and bright emotion.

Unaware of the time that passed, Deidara drew. Pouring his everything out onto the paper. His fingers lost feeling long ago along with his nose but he didn't care. Deidara vaguely registered that the door had creaked opened but he heed it no attention. His focus on his drawing.

"Are you an artist?" Sasori asked softly, as though he didn't want to disturb the image Deidara was drawing.

"Yeah. Art is my only consolation in this world un." Deidara replied, his tone dead.

"Are you...Deidara Iwa?" Sasori leant over Deidara's shoulder to view the drawing.

"The one and only un." Deidara said darkly.

"I like this better than your other artwork. Your other work seems faked. Like your heart isn't in it."

"Excellent insight, Sasori un." Deidara muttered bitterly. He shook his head lightly, Sasori's red locks were tickling his cheek.

"Why do you bother with the other stuff? This work is clearly better."

"Because people don't like depressing and dull artwork. They want colour, vibrancy, _happiness_. If I don't give them what they want...Then I will just fade away into nothing. Without my art, I really would be no one un." Deidara answered, his voice soft and sad.

"Forget all that. What is your true definition of art? If your art reflected what you think, what would it be?" Sasori asked, his voice holding a hint of curioisity.

"Fleeting. Art is a withering beauty. Each image, drawing, sculpture can only ever be captured once. People can try and recreate it but it's never the same. That's why I always destroy my real artwork. The work that comes from my heart. It's only meant to be viewed for fleeting moments before it's gone forever un." Deidara seemed to light up a bit.

"You're an idiot." Sasori said flatly. "Real art is meant to be everlasting. It withstands time. That way it will never be forgotten."

"If that were true, I'd agree. But people forget things. Move onto a new phase and forget everything that came before that phase. If art is only fleeting, it will never have to endure the pain of been forgotten." Deidara felt the last sentence was more based on him.

"People always come back to the old. No matter how long it takes. And then, the old work is classes as a masterpiece. It becomes more grand than anything new." Sasori argued back.

"To each to his own un." Deidara finished the final touch on his drawing. He had perfectly recreated the scene of the yard. Only his drawing seemed to hold sadness. Deidara pulled the page out of sketch book and began to search his coat pocket for his lighter.

"Wait," Sasori reached his hand out and stilled Deidara's arm. "Can I have it?"

"Why? So you can sell it un?" Deidara scoffed. Sasori's hand was warm against his arm, it felt nice. "No, I told you. I don't want anyone trying to recreate my true work un."

"I'm not going to sell it. I won't show it to anyone." Sasori reassured. "I just think it's a shame that something like that will be destroyed."

"Fine. Keep it un." Deidara pushed the drawing into Sasori's chest. The red head smoothed out the paper and took a seat near Deidara.

"Is your own family really so horrible that you have to rent strangers to spend Christmas with you?" Sasori asked quietly.

"My Father walked out on us when I was two years old. It was Christmas day. I don't remember it really, but Mother always liked to talk about it. She never wanted me. I was just...A passing fashion. And to top off her disappointment. I wasn't a girl. Though she used to dress me up like one until I was nine un." Deidara stared up the moon. Hoping to keep his eyes gazing upwards and ward off the tears. Though he was fairly certain the tears wouldn't fall. He couldn't remember the last time he possessed enough emotion to be able to cry. "Father re-married. He likes to think he's doing the right thing by me. Paid for my education. Gave me a trust fund. Bought me an apartment. The last time I talked to him in person was when I was sixteen and he bought me the apartment. He forgot my name. Called me Deidra." Deidara's voice was bitter.

"What about your Mother?"

"Had a daughter to a new husband when I was nine. I may have lived in the same house as her until I was sixteen. But I didn't exist in her mind un."

"My parents died when I was eight. A car crash. I lived with Chiyo and Ebizou until I was fifteen. I moved out with my best friend Nagato and when I was twenty I got my own place." Sasori wasn't sure why he was telling the blonde brat this.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't know, but it must have been hard to lose family un." Deidara stood up, he could no longer take the cold. "I know you hate me been here, but I just wanted a chance to be in a family. Goodnight Sasori un."

"Goodnight brat." Sasori replied quietly.


	4. Shopping and Gingerbread

Only a week was left until Christmas day and Deidara had declared that today was the day for shopping. Though the family had already bought presents over the last few months for each other. Deidara wanted to get them all something. They piled into Chiyo's old car and made their way into the mall. Deidara was sitting by the window with Sasori next to him. Gaara had refused to sit next to the 'blonde freak.' Sasori's leg brushed against Deidara's and the blonde looked hastily out the window, a blush tinting his face. Since that cold night outside where Sasori and he talked about their family. Or in Deidara's case, lack of. Deidara had hoped that Sasori would tolerate his presence more. It now seemed unlikely. Sasori returned to been an impassive bastard. The problem was, Deidara couldn't help but watch Sasori constantly. Deidara's blush darkened as they rounded the corner into the parking lot. Sasori's leg now pushed against his own.

They piled out of the car and Deidara told them all to meet him at the cafe in two hours. With that, Deidara rushed off, losing himself amongst the crowd of later Christmas shoppers. He had already bought a combined present for Chiyo and Ebizou. A holiday to Venice. It seemed cliche but he heard the old couple talking about spending some of Deidara's bribe money on a trip there. They wanted to go on a Gondola under the Bridge of Sighs. A legend said if you kissed under the bridge and sunset, you would have eternal love. Deidara felt it was more personal and touching if he paid for the holiday as a Christmas present. He still wanted to get them something separate. The thrill of wrapping presents for the time made Deidara itch with excitement as he searched for the perfect presents.

For Ebizou's separate gift, Deidara had bought a set of various power tools, a work bench and an assortment of nails, screws and bolts. It would displease Chiyo greatly but Deidara knew that Ebizou loved to build things for around the house or even fix up existing items. Ebizou loved working with his well aged and weathered hands. Deidara had to ask for all these items to be delivered to the house but he was sure he could trick Ebizou into staying inside whilst Deidara set everything up in the old shed in the backyard. Deidara also brought a fishing rod and accessories to go with it. He had realised that Ebizou enjoyed fishing as an escape but his old rod was rusted and broken.

Chiyo was slightly harder to find something for. In the end, Deidara went to the art shop and bought a large supply of puppetry materials. Knowing that Chiyo, like Sasori spent a great amount of time making the wooden marionettes. Deidara also bought her three books on herbs and ways they could be used for healing. Deidara had watched Chiyo make a cough syrup out of herbs that she had grown herself. It fascinated Deidara, who had either gone sick when he was young. Neither parent ever realised. Or when he got older, a prescription from his doctor.

Gaara was also mostly taken care of. The previous day, Deidara walked in on the red head in the garage playing drums.

_"You're pretty good un." Deidara commented as Gaara paused, the drum sticks suspended in the air._

_"My therapist says it's a good outlet for anger." Gaara said flatly._

_"But still, you're good un." Deidara insisted._

_"I didn't take him seriously. Kakashi is a bit eccentric but he suggested it to Chiyo." Gaara said, surprising Deidara. Gaara rarely spoke this much. "She bought an old set from a garage sale. Not all the drums are here and the bass drum is damaged but I...enjoy playing them." Gaara looked slightly embarrassed._

_"If you don't mind me asking un." Deidara paused as Gaara eyed his wearily. "It just seems you spend a lot of time here?"_

_"Hn. I only stay at home during school days. My Father and I don't get along. It's easier for everyone if I stay with Chiyo on weekends and holidays." Gaara then brought the drum sticks back down, signaling the end of the conversation. Deidara stayed in the garage with the red head for the next hour. He found himself immensely enjoying the sound of the drums,_

After that, Deidara had gone out and brought Gaara a brand new drum set. It was still in the store and wouldn't be delivered until Christmas eve. Deidara was hoping to employ Sasori's help to set it up in the garage without the younger red head noticing. Deidara left a clothing store with two bags full of clothes and accessories. He had noted that Gaara wore a lot of imitation brand name clothing of gothic labels. Deidara felt that just wouldn't do so he now had in his possession a large amount of the real thing. Deidara would spare no expense for his temporary family. He was happy by how much he had already come to know them and what they liked. Deidara felt that there was probably more to family and Christmas than just gifts. However, he seemed to get more affection when he bought people things. Deidara paid for Gaara's last gift, a new i-pod. He had realised that Gaara's old one had a large crack down the screen.

All that was left was Sasori. Deidara had come to a screeching halt. The red head didn't seem to like anything except for his puppets and eternal artwork. Deidara had no idea what to get older man. A personality transplant flashed through his mind, making the blonde smirk. Though, Sasori's personality mystified Deidara and made Sasori that much more appealing to him. Those thoughts aside, Deidara racked his mind for ideas. Deidara looked up and spotted the two red haired cousins. He shouted out and waved before hurrying over to them. Both males wore equally impassive expressions.

"Hey, so, Sasori get lost yeah. I need to go shopping with Gaara un." Deidara pushed a bag up his arm, it had been sliding down slowly.

"Tch, brat." Sasori scowled. "Spending money on pointless presents is not going to buy our love or affection."

"They're not pointless un." Deidara muttered with a frown.

"You don't know us. You're wasting money on wild guesses." Sasori then stalked off, leaving a bewildered and hurt Deidara behind. Gaara just looked on with his impassive face.

"He's not entirely right un." Deidara said, turning to look at Gaara. "I've bought you all presents that _aren't _pointless...Except for him. Sasori doesn't seem to like anything at all un!" Deidara waved his arms around with frustration. The bags swung dangerously.

"You're right, Sasori hates everything." Gaara confirmed Deidara's fears. "Material objects don't interest him."

"Oh! Thank you Gaara un!" Deidara gave the surprised teen an awkward hug. "I have an idea now. We should go meet up with our...your family now un."

"Our." Gaara corrected. "At least for now, right?"

"Yeah un." Deidara beamed, his smile could have been considered blinding.

The 'family' returned home and Deidara headed straight up stairs to wrap the gifts. He had bought a huge amount of wrapping paper and ribbons. Deidara was determined to make each wrapping job look like a work of an art. After all, the wrapping paper would be torn off. It would be fleeting. Deidara smiled softly. The hours he spent locked up in his old room, wrapping each present to perfection gave his time to reflect on everything.

Spending time with what could be considered a real family was making a real impression on him. There wasn't just pure happiness all the time, he could see now that both Gaara and Sasori had rough upbringings as well. Sasori was now twenty six but he still seemed to be able to function without a whole family. Then again, Deidara guessed that Sasori was still lucky. Sasori at least had grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles. An extended family. Sasori seemed to take it for granted. Deidara hated that, he would give anything to have just a small family. It was what he asked for, every Christmas. Every Birthday. His new year resolution? To find a family. Deidara sighed and finished the final touches on his wrapping.

After placing all the presents under the tree that he was responsible for, he drifted to the kitchen. Deidara could smell something that smelt strongly of ginger. Chiyo pulled out a tray from the oven and Deidara inspected the cooling racks. Gingerbread people sat along them. Deidara's eyes lit up in delight. The smell was making him dreamy, it was the first time he had smelt baking biscuits. It was truly amazing. Chiyo turned around and raised a white brow at the blonde.

"Can I decorate them un?" Deidara asked with childish hope.

"I guess. All the icing and decorations are on the table." Chiyo sounded reluctant and almost guilty but Deidara completely missed it.

Deidara set about decorating the gingerbread people. He made each one individual, from expressions and the way he designed their clothes and accessories. Deidara was so caught up in his decorating that he only half heard the others leave for bed. Deidara plowed on, spending hours upon hours making sure each gingerbread person was good enough to be viewed by his family. It didn't matter that he used an artist flair on them because they would all be eaten. Deidara finally finished the last gingerbread person and stood up. Cracking his back as he did so. Deidara smiled and nodded at his work. He cleaned up his mess thoroughly, not wanting Chiyo to have to deal with it in the morning. Deidara headed back up the stairs, still feeling relatively awake. The light was on from under the guest door. Sasori was now staying in there. Gaara had been kicked to the couch. Deidara knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Sasori's voice floated under the door. Deidara opened the door and entered the room. "Oh, it's you." Sasori said, looking unimpressed.

"Why do you dislike me so much, Sasori un?" Deidara asked quietly.

"Because you're trying to change us. Force us into things that we don't want. You have all these ideas of what a family should do for Christmas and try and combine them all together. It doesn't work. What makes a real family Christmas is tradition. Most families will have a tradition, no matter how small that they all follow every single Christmas. That's what makes it special because every family has it's own unique tradition." Sasori explained, almost bitterly.

"What's this family's tradition then un?"

"Every year. Chiyo bakes gingerbread people and badgers Gaara, Ebizou and myself into decorating them." Sasori said bluntly. "We act like we hate it but it's _our _tradition."

"Oh." Deidara looked down at the floor with guilt.

"You're a selfish brat that thinks money will buy you everything. I don't like that. Material objects are a luxury, not a necessity. Ebizou is being a greedy bastard and he's making this Christmas miserable. You are making this Christmas miserable for your own selfish needs."

"I don't know how being in a family works. I don't understand it at all. But what I know is this, I've never felt so bewildered. Yet, I almost feel complete. Like something that's always been missing has finally been found." Deidara trailed off, his eyes widened in surprise as he felt tears slide down his cheek. "But I'm making you all miserable...but I don't want to leave yet Sasori...I don't want to be alone anymore... Please, help me...Please teach me...Please Sasori no Danna un."

"Stop crying you brat." Sasori muttered before sweeping Deidara up in his arms and holding the crying young blonde tightly.


	5. Repeats and Extended Family

It was the 23rd of December. Deidara had never been excited about Christmas before. He had been deprived of the experience for so long that now he couldn't help but give a quiver of anticipation. Deidara focused back on his current task. An easel was set up in front of him and a large piece of paper was splayed across it. Deidara allowed his true talent to flow through the pencil and onto the paper. He wouldn't be using any paint or colour at all. Everything was done using his grey lead pencil. From the the sharp outline to the softest shading of shadows. He didn't use any references for his art, only using images that he pulled out of his mind. It made it harder, but Deidara felt that it showed a more personal side instead of just recreating it from something else. Something that Deidara despised. It was one of the reasons he rarely drew from the heart. Without fail, Deidara would destroy the work. Well until recently. This piece of art would withstand Deidara's fleeting view on art though. It would be a gift for Sasori. The only person to already own something drawn from Deidara's heart.

The last few days had gone smoother compared the rest of the time. Deidara had found that by not been overbearing and pushy, the family were a lot more warm towards him. Deidara went to bed early the previous night, wanting to give the family some time alone. It was under Sasori's direction that he did so. Sasori had suggested that he should stop trying to take control everything and just allow things to happen on their own accord. Deidara had been up in his old room for perhaps only an hour. Working on Sasori's present, when Gaara had come up, asking if he would like to come and look at Christmas lights with them. To Deidara, that night had been the most memorable because he was invited to do it, instead of pushing it onto the family.

The thought of tomorrow was making Deidara nervous. Gaara's father and older siblings would be arriving along with his uncle. Though he didn't regret his decision to bribe the family into letting him stay for Christmas. He had realised how much it made him sound like a lunatic. He still couldn't function with a small family let alone a larger one. Yet, a jolt was sent through his body and he hesitated with his drawing. Only two days and Christmas would be over and he would have to return to the empty apartment. Deidara didn't know how he was going to face going back there. A knock of the door snapped him out of his reprieve.

"Hang on un." Deidara threw a sheet over the easel. "Come in un."

"What are you doing, brat?" Sasori asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"Hn. There's shitty repeats of Christmas movies on. Chiyo made caramel popcorn. Are you going to join us?" Sasori kept a mostly impassive face but his lips twitched upwards slightly. Deidara smiled at the offering, this smile was genuine and it made Sasori's heart stammer.

"Thank you un." Deidara brushed past Sasori, making sure to graze his hand along Sasori's pale one.

Down in the living room everyone sat the television. Ebizou and Chiyo were perched up on a well worn love seat. Gaara had sprawled himself out across the floor. That left Sasori and Deidara the couch. Three bowls of caramel popcorn were placed near them all. Gaara reached lazily into his bowl and pulled out a handful. Deidara licked his lips and helped himself to some popcorn out of the bowl sitting between himself and Sasori. In all honesty, the movies were terrible but Deidara found himself laughing lightly. He couldn't remember a time when he ever felt so relaxed and at peace. One movie turned into two and Deidara felt himself growing tired. Ebizou and Chiyo bid them goodnight and headed up the stairs. The third movie started. Deidara tried to stop his eyes from drooping closed. He wanted to make this experience last. The movie wasn't even halfway through before sleep took Deidara.

"..rat...Brat...Wake up." Sasori said with impatience.

"Danna un?" Deidara asked confused. His eyes opening slowly. He found himself looking up into Sasori's muddy brown eyes.

"Come on, get up. It's time for bed." Sasori moved his leg, hinting for Deidara to move. The blonde started blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry un!" Deidara sat up hastily, removing his head from Sasori's lap. Deidara could feel his cheeks burn hotly. "Goodnight Gaara. Sasori no Danna un."

"Danna? What the fuck is that about?" Gaara pulled himself up off the floor to look at the two older males.

"No...nothing. I swear un." Deidara said flustered.

"Sasori, I think the freak has a crush on you." Gaara said, much to Sasori's amusement.

"I don't. I...I'm tired I have to go to bed now un," and with that, Deidara practically ran up stairs.

"You're a cruel person Gaara." Sasori said, his brown eyes sparkling with hidden laughter.

"It's what I do."

Deidara woke the next day feeling extremely well refreshed. Since coming to stay with the family, he found himself not having to rely on the prescribed sleeping pills to find sleep. It made him feel more alive. There was a huge difference between falling asleep naturally and falling asleep aided by drugs. The pills made him wake up groggy and dazed. A lot of the time he ended up feeling even more tired and drained of energy. His heart clenched tightly in his chest, for a second Deidara was confused as to why. Then he remember. Today was the 24th. Not only would he have to meet more of his 'family'. It also meant that tomorrow was Christmas and the last day he would spend here. Now that it was so close, Deidara wasn't looking forward to Christmas quite as much. Though this was the whole reason he was here, to experience Christmas day with a family.

Rather than lurk in his old room, Deidara headed down stairs. Though he did it quietly subdued. Chiyo appeared to be cleaning vigorously. No surface was left untouched by her treatment. Gaara was no where to be found but Deidara thought he could detect the sound of drums been played angrily. Sasori also seemed to be absent and Deidara had no clue as to where the impatient man was. Ebizou was in the kitchen, a steaming cup of tea sitting on the table and a newspaper in his hands.

"Ah, good morning Deidara." Ebizou said politely.

"Morning un." Deidara yawned and moved into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Now, I've informed...uh...our other family of your situation and I believe they're willingly to support this..." Ebizou trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, I appreciate that un." Deidara poured the boiling water into his cup and swore as a few drops splashed against his hand. "Where's Sasori un?"

"He had an errand to run. Now, tell me again why I can't use my shed?" Ebizou asked, curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"Because, your present is inside and it's not Christmas yet un." Deidara replied sternly. He had made Sasori help him set up the workbench and tools in the shed. Deidara then walked around the shed with a roll of ribbon before tying a bow at the door.

Deidara headed outside to the garage. The beat of drums became louder as he neared it. From what Deidara could see, it looked like Gaara was trying to kill the drums. Gaara didn't stop playing as he entered but he acknowledged Deidara with a moody scowl. Gaara kept up his pace for another five minutes before coming to stop. Deidara had watched quietly from the garage door. The teenager grabbed a bottle of water and sipped at it before dropping it on the ground.

"Are you angry because your father's coming here un?" Deidara asked softly.

"What's it to you?" Gaara snapped back.

"Look Gaara, I know you don't know me all that well but after...This whole thing is over. If you ever need another place to stay, you're welcome to stay at mine un." Deidara offered sincerely.

"I don't need your charity." Gaara snarled.

"I'm not been charitable. Everyone deserves an escape. I know we're not really family, but if you ever need anything I will be there for you. Whether it's a place to stay, bail you out of jail, top someone for you or even just talk... Then please don't hesitate un."

"I like you better when you're not trying to be cheerful and Christmas-ey." Gaara said with a smirk that could almost pass as a smile. Deidara's reply was interrupted by a car pulling into the driveway. Gaara's dark scowl was back in place.

"I'm nervous un." Deidara stage whispered to Gaara.

"Watch out for Temari. She likes pretty boys." Gaara warned.

"Yeah, okay than-" Deidara then turned around and glared at Gaara. "Don't call me a pretty boy un!"

"So, you're the millionaire that rented us out for Christmas. You're pretty cute." A female called out. Deidara figured her to be Temari. She looked nothing like Gaara with her blonde but Deidara wasn't shocked because he had already seen photos.

"He's also _pretty _gay." Gaara said with a snort.

"Watch it you little shit un." Deidara muttered.

"Looks like he's gender confused to me." Kankuro called out, slamming the car door shut and coming to join his sister at the garage. A can of beer already in his hand.

"Children, be nice to our long lost cousin." Gaara's father, Hizuen said lightly. Deidara didn't miss the warning look he threw at them though. "It's a pleasure to meet you Deidara." Hizuen shook Deidara's hand firmly.

"I don't know why _you're _sucking up. I'm not giving you the money un." Deidara said offhandedly. Hizuen pulled his hand away from Deidara so fast it was like the older man had been burnt. Gaara snorted with derisive laughter then tried to cover it with a cough.

"Why you rude little-"

"I'd be careful what you say yeah. Ebizou favors me a lot more than he does you right now un." Deidara threatened coldly. He hadn't planned on been so blunt towards Hizuen, but the man was cold hearted and harsh to Gaara. Deidara didn't like that. Another car had pulled up on the street.

"What's going on here?" A man in his early thirties asked as he walked over to them.

"Yashamaru, this is Deidara." Hizuen said tightly.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Deidara." Yashamaru smiled brightly. It was almost disarming. Deidara just narrowed his eyes at the man. From what he heard, Yashamaru was no better than Hizuen. It was disgusting that both men blamed Gaara for the death of his mother. Gaara couldn't help that she died in childbirth. It was not his guilt to bear.

"Wish I could say the same to you un." Deidara replied brightly. Gaara had left his drums in favor to stand next to Deidara.

"Father, Uncle." Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Temari asked indignantly.

"Well, as fun as this all is. I need another drink." Kankuro left, heading inside. Temari followed after him. Hizuen and Yashamaru turned and moved inside too.

"I have much more respect for you now." Gaara said, in slight awe.

"Wonder if we're going to get in trouble now un." Deidara said with a casual grin. A third car had pulled up. Sasori got out and after locking his car, made his way over to Gaara and Deidara.

"I wouldn't worry. Chiyo hasn't been close to Father for a long time. She's unaware of the way Yashamaru treats me. I want to keep it that way though. She's her eldest son and daughter in law to a car crash, her only daughter in death to me and she's never been all that close to Hizuen. I won't make her lose another child." Gaara said steadily, impassively. As though he wasn't affected by it at all. Deidara could see straight past it.

"You shouldn't bear the guilt you do. It's not your fault or your responsibility to take the blame for it un."

"He's right Gaara." Sasori said, "Deidara, could I have a moment alone with Gaara please?"

"Yeah sure un." Deidara placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder softly. "Remeber what I said before yeah. Anything, anytime un."


	6. Tension and Christmas Eve

Deidara had returned inside, leaving the two cousins in the garage. Hizuen was arguing with Chiyo. From what Deidara could hear, it was about him. Deidara walked into the kitchen with a fake smile plastered on his face. Hizuen fell silent, his face seemed rather red and Deidara spied a vein throbbing dangerously. Chiyo didn't seem angry though, in fact her eyes were bright with amusement. She had rolling pin her hand and Deidara didn't want to risk getting close to her, just in case. Deidara felt his mouth water at all the smells in the kitchen. It seemed Hizuen had interrupted her cooking. Deidara looked at Hizuen. The middle child of Chiyo was giving Deidara a withering glare. It probably would have made most people back down. However, Deidara rose to the challenge with exceptional ease.

"You know, you should be careful. I hear the chances of heart attacks are increased around Christmas un." Deidara said casually. "Better keep your stress levels down un."

"Just you wait. If it wasn't for the money I'd have you in the hospital by now." Hizuen whispered out threateningly. Deidara didn't doubt that Hizuen would try and beat him up. That only fueled Deidara's disliking for the man more. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure Hizuen had struck Gaara many times.

"You can try un." Deidara wasn't scared in the slightest. Hizuen may have been larger than him, but Deidara had spent years taking martial arts classes. "And I already said this. You're not getting the money. So what's stopping you from putting me in the hospital right now un?" Deidara taunted.

"Enough you two!" Chiyo shouted out, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Hizuen, go help your brother in law unpack." After Hizuen left, Chiyo turned her calculating eyes onto Deidara. "Now, I don't disapprove of the way you're acting but I don't want him anymore hostile than he already is. It wouldn't be fair on Gaara."

"Yes, Granny Chiyo un." Deidara bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Like I said. I don't disapprove. He may be my son in law but he's a right little bastard." Chiyo chuckled and waved Deidara out of the kitchen so she could keep cooking.

Deidara returned to his current room only to find Sasori's stuff had been moved into the room along with a mattress on the floor. Gaara's clothes and a few books that had begun to pile up in the living room, were now strewn across the mattress. Deidara frowned. If Sasori was staying in the room as well, then they were one mattress short. Unless the red head slept in the single bed with Deidara. He blushed and shook the thought away. That wouldn't happen...Though if it did, they would be forced to touch. There wasn't enough room in the bed for them to have their own space. Sasori would be pressed right up against him. He would be able to feel Sasori's warmth, his breathing and...Deidara pulled himself out of his thoughts.

Instead of allowing himself to think, Deidara threw himself back into drawing. He had to finish the artwork otherwise he risked the chance of Sasori seeing it. Deidara had already sharply defined the outlines and was now working intently on the shading. Deidara only left the room twice whilst he was drawing. Once for the toilet and once for something to eat and drink. The grey sky was slowly getting darker as Deidara finally placed the finishing touches on the art. Deidara stood back and admired the drawing. From an artists perspective he could see a few flaws but he forced himself not to dwell on them. He sprayed the work with finishing matte to stop the pencil smudging if anyone touched it. Deidara coughed and pulled open the window. Letting the cold air in the room but letting out the fumes. Once the spray was dry, Deidara rolled up the sheet of paper and wrapped a ribbon around it before hiding it under the bed. He closed the window, shutting off the cold air. Deidara laid down on the bed and rested his eyes.

A knock on the door woke him up. Deidara hadn't even planned on sleeping. He sat up and gazed around with sleep filled eyes. The sky was now dark. Deidara stumbled to the door and opened it. The sleep was stripped for his system. The shock had woken him up completely. The eighteen year old Temari stood at the door, wearing, well not much. A black mini skirt, that Deidara was sure she could not bend over in without showing what lay underneath. He wasn't sure whether the pale purple _thing_ she wore classified as a shirt or not. It showed her stomach along with a dangling naval piercing. The shirt had no sleeves but Deidara could see the black straps of her bra. Temari eyed him seductively. She ran her tongue along her lips. Deidara could smell the alcohol on her.

"My little brother says you're gay. It would be such a waste if you were." Temari ran a well manicured finger down Deidara's chest. "Even if you're gay. You should explore other options. I'm nominating myself as your other option."

Deidara just started at her blankly. He wouldn't lie, after the initial shock wore off. Temari did look awfully inviting in a devilish kind of way. Deidara also wasn't gay, he considering himself bisexual. He had never preferred one sex over the other but the only people he had ever been with were male. He just didn't have time for women because they only ever seemed interested in his money and Deidara didn't want a gold digging bitch in his life. Temari would more than likely fall under that category. Deidara watched her wearily.

"Look, Temari. I'm flattered but I'm not interested un." Deidara said flatly.

"Oi, Temari you slut!" Kankuro shouted out, walking over to his sister. "Do you seriously think he's gonna fuck you? Go find another source of treasure to dig into it."

"Mind your own business Kankuro." Temari scowled. Deidara could see the family resemblance in that scowl. It was similar to Gaara's and Sasori's.

"What's going on up here?" Hizuen then all but gawked at Temari. "Go put some clothes on. I won't have my daughter walking around like some little tramp!"

"Oh please, like you're any better. You were practically trying to get into Deidara's pants the minute you saw him. What can I say Father, apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" Temari then walked into the guest room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Aha, dude. You got your assed owned." Kankuro laughed in his fathers face, the beer spilling out of the can.

"Don't make me start on you. I said you could have one beer and now you're fucking wasted. You're sixteen!" Hizuen shouted.

"Stop pointing the finger at your children all the time. Take responsibility for your own actions." Gaara said coldly as he joined them in the hallway.

"You're not my child." Hizuen said callously before storming down stairs.

"Gaara I-"

"It's fine, Deidara. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Gaara then slipped into their now shared room quietly.

Deidara stood, somewhat shell shocked in the hallway. He had no idea things were going to get this riled up and tense. A vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his dazed state. He answered his phone and then hurried down the stairs. In all the chaos, he had completely forgot about Gaara's drum set arriving. Deidara didn't linger in the house, he had planned to find Sasori but he didn't want to risk running into any of his extended 'family'. He snuck out the front door then stopped. Sasori was standing on the front veranda. A cigarette held in one hand. Deidara watched as Sasori took in a deep drag before exhaling the toxic smoke out into the night sky.

"You smoke un?" Deidara asked, surprised. He hadn't smelt the tobacco on Sasori before.

"Once a year. On Christmas Eve." Sasori said bluntly before dropping the cigarette into the snow. "What do you want?"

"Gaara's present is here. You can help me set it up. Avoid been inside for awhile un." Deidara suggested.

"Fine."

The two males, with the help of the delivery man brought the drum set into the garage. After the delivery man left. Deidara began to open up the boxes, pulling out the drums. He stared at them in confusion with no idea how to set them up. Sasori rolled his eyes and looked for instructions, having no patience to try and guess how to do it.

"Gaara told me what you said to Hizuen earlier." Sasori said, looking up at Deidara.

"I know I don't know what it's like to be in a family but even _I _know the way he treats Gaara is vile un." Deidara successfully found the instructions and handed them to Sasori. "Is it always this bad on Christmas un?"

"Christmas Eve is the worse. This year has been the worst though. Hizuen and my cousins are just looking for free money. They weren't even going to come this year but then Ebizou opened his fucking mouth about you and they changed their mind pretty damn quick. " Sasori said darkly.

"I never meant for this to happen yeah. I just wanted to be with a family un." Deidara whispered out.

"Guess you lucked out on us brat." Sasori replied without malice.

"I don't think that at all. You've all been so accommodating and patient with me un."

"We haven't had a choice." Sasori said scathingly.

"Do you think I will see any of you again after this is over un?" Deidara asked, ignoring Sasori's previous comment.

"Gaara, maybe. You made quite an impression on him today."

"And you un?" Deidara said questioningly.

"We will see, brat." Sasori replied, his tone holding no hint to whether it was a yes or no.

They remained quiet as they finished setting up the drums. Sasori went inside once it was done but Deidara stayed outside to wrap a deep red ribbon around the bass drum. He stuck a pre-tied bow onto the front of the drums then headed inside after turning the lights off. Snow was falling delicately as Deidara trudged through the the layers of it on the ground. The snow fell onto Deidara's hair and he brushed it off before he went inside. It was close to midnight and it seemed everyone was in bed. Deidara moved up the stairs quietly and quickly used the bathroom. He cringed when he dropped his toothbrush. It sounded way louder than it really was simply because Deidara was trying to be silent.

Deidara opened the bedroom door slowly, avoiding the squeak it made if opened too fast. Gaara's eyes were tightly shut, headphones in his ears. The white headphones were wrapped around Gaara's arm and Deidara worried the teen might get them wrapped around his neck and choke himself.

"Don't worry. He always sleeps with them in." Sasori said quietly. The bedside table lamp was on. It was touch lamp, that if you touched the base it would turn on. It had different brightness settings. It was on the lowest possible setting. Ensuring that it wouldn't wake Gaara up. Sasori placed his thick book on the table softly.

"Should I...sleep on the floor or something un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"I don't care. It's your choice. Just don't take long making your mind up." Sasori replied sharply.

It only took seconds for Deidara to decide. He navigated around the sleeping Gaara and climbed into the bed with Sasori. The red head had moved over towards the wall to give Deidara room. Deidara touched the base of the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Deidara then started to squirm, trying to get comfortable without touching Sasori. Though he longed to wrap himself around Sasori, he felt that his effort would be rewarded with a black eye. Sasori could be extremely volatile.

"Brat. Lay still or you can sleep of the floor." Sasori growled out.

"I just have to get comfortable un." Deidara turned over, his back to Sasori. He then flipped back over to face Sasori. Deidara then realised his face would be too close to Sasori's face and that raised a whole new list of temptations. Deidara quickly rolled back over. He squeaked in fear when he felt Sasori's arm move from beside him and raise in the air. Deidara tightened his eyes and waited for the punch. It never came, instead of a fist landing against Deidara. Sasori draped his arm over Deidara and pulled the blonde closer. Deidara relaxed his face but he didn't dare to breath. He was grateful of Sasori's action, Deidara had been laying dangerously close to the edge of the bed. He wriggled once, twice more and then fell still. Finally feeling comfortable. "Goodnight Sasori no Danna un."

"Be quiet, brat."


	7. Christmas Day and Heartattacks

**AN: Only the epilogue left now. This chapter is less descriptive that the others, I haven't been able to focus on my writing much because my deadline for a course I'm doing is coming up very quickly.  


* * *

**

Deidara awoke to an incredible warmth. It radiated through his whole body. He had never felt this kind of warmth before, it was enough to make him smile in a state of relaxation. There was something else, he realised, the feeling of emptiness, loneliness. It was gone. Replaced by something else. The feeling of belonging. Deidara rolled over, and suddenly his eyes shot open. Sasori's face was right next to his own. Sasori still had his eyes closed so Deidara took the time to study Sasori's face with intense eyes. The older man looked extremely peaceful when he was sleep, he also seemed a lot younger than his twenty six years. Deidara's hand twitched forwards, wanting to touch the smooth looking skin on Sasori's face.

"Brat. Stop staring." Sasori warned, his eyes still closed but the clenched tighter in irritation.

"Sorry Danna un." Deidara, obviously wasn't sorry as he kept staring. "Merry Christmas un."

"Yeah." Sasori all but grunted before opening his eyes slowly.

"Not a morning person, are you un?"

"No." Sasori then pushed Deidara out of the bed. "Go make me some coffee brat."

"What the fuck?" Gaara shouted as Deidara landed on top of him, squashing the previously asleep teenager.

"It's not my fault, blame Sasori un!" Deidara cried in defense as he hastened to jump off Gaara's failing body.

"Don't swear, Gaara." Sasori reprimanded. "Get going, I want my coffee."

"Moody bastard un." Deidara mumbled as he headed downstairs.

The only person in the kitchen was Ebizou, who was standing at the stove. Deidara's mouth watered as he smelt the cooking pancakes. The plate next to Ebizou was getting dangerously high with the already cooked stack of pancakes. Deidara walked around the kitchen counter and entered into the main part of the kitchen. He dutifully began to make Sasori's coffee.

"Good morning Ebizou un." Deidara then grabbed a pancake off the leaning stack. He then dropped it back onto the counter. It was steaming hot. "Where's Chiyo?"

"She's feeling a bit tired, I offered to make breakfast instead." Ebizou replied, diligently flipping the pancakes in the frying pan.

"Oh. Do you need any help un?" Deidara was reminded of their age, it was easy to forget that both Chiyo and Ebizou were both in their eighties.

"It's fine." Ebizou watched the pancakes cooking. He was absent mindedly rubbing at his arm.

"Are you okay un?" Deidara asked worriedly. The old man was looking sickly, in pain.

"I'm healthy as a fiddle. Now get outta the kitchen you're in my way!" Ebizou made shooing motions and Deidara left quickly, now with a cup of coffee.

The family all gathered around the table. Piles of breakfast food ranging from pancakes, toast, bacon, fresh fruit and eggs sat across the table in no particular order. Everyone made grabs for their preferred food and wasted no time in eating it. Deidara helped himself to just about everything. Wanting to taste each single item of food. Deidara had noted that Hizuen, Yashamaru, Temari and Kankuro sat together, on the opposite side of the table while the rest of Deidara's family sat together. Gaara was in the middle of himself and Sasori. The thirteen year old stabbed at his food moodily.

After breakfast, they all helped clear the table away and entered into the living room with cups of hot chocolate and mountains of melting marshmallows. Presents were exchanged and Deidara glowed as Chiyo wiped away a tear at the holiday to Venice. Even Sasori seemed in a good mood despite all the material objects. Sasori gave a soft smile and nod at Deidara. He beamed happily, after all, Sasori had told him Deidara had no idea what the family were like and would only be making wild guesses as to what to get them. Deidara watched as Hizuen gave both Temari and Kankuro various gifts but simply ignored his third child. Gaara had his head turned, ignoring the scene.

"Come on, Gaara un." Deidara said, pulling up the teenager after he had finished opening Deidara's presents.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked wearily.

"To your other present un!" Deidara reached out and grabbed Sasori, dragging the annoyed man along with them.

Deidara watched in elation as Gaara's face lit up at the site of the drum kit. Sasori looked from Deidara to Gaara and back again. Almost as if he was trying to judge which male was getting more joy out of the present. Gaara didn't hesitate to start playing. The two older males watched Gaara for ten minutes or so before heading back inside to the warmth. By lunch time, all the presents were opened and the living room was buried in a mountain of wrapping paper. Ebizou was still out in his shed, experimenting with his new tools. Yashamaru was helping set the table and Deidara hesitated to ask if they needed help. Before he could step into the kitchen, Sasori grabbed him.

"It was hard, picking a present for a millionaire. After all, you probably have everything you could want." Sasori said with amusement as he pulled Deidara back into the living room.

"You didn't have to get me anything at all un." Deidara whispered, he really hadn't expected anything.

"Tch. Isn't that a part of your contract? Gift giving, or whatever." Sasori then pushed a small wrapped present into Deidara's hands.

Deidara didn't hesitate to open it, he tore off the paper with joy then he gasped. A framed photo of the family, it was taken after Gaara and Deidara had made snowmen in the yard and decorated it with Chiyo's clothes. The old woman had come flying out of the house, rolling pin in hand. Deidara was hiding behind Sasori in horror and Gaara looked oblivious to the danger. Ebizou had taken the photo, though he wasn't intending on getting that particular shot because Chiyo was supposed to distracted inside.

"Thank you un." Deidara said softly, hastily wiping a tear away. It was the first photo he had ever owned that showed himself with a family.

"Gaara has your other present." Sasori muttered awkwardly at the overwhelmed blonde. Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara hugged him. "Get off me brat."

Lunch passed by smoothly and Deidara had never felt so full in his life. He had forced himself to try all the food from the turkey down to the pudding and even the individual sauces. Deidara felt that had to make the most of this, as it was unlikely he would ever experience a Christmas like this again. Deidara glanced around the table. Ebizou still seemed in pain but he was smiling at something Temari was saying. Kankuro had a glass of wine in his hand and was making excessive gestures at Yashamaru who just nodded politely. Chiyo was talking softly to Gaara. Hizuen was focusing on his food and Sasori found himself drawn into the conversation with Chiyo and Gaara.

Deidara had wandered upstairs after lunch. Contemplating whether to give Sasori his present yet. He was distracted by loud shouting and he rushed back down the stairs and into the living room. Hizuen and Ebizou were locked in a heated shouting match. Kankuro, Temari and even Gaara stood by each others side watching. Both Chiyo and Yashamaru were trying to interfere and Sasori watched with calculating eyes, waiting for a moment to stop the fight.

"You're a greedy old bastard Ebizou!" Hizuen declared loudly.

"Me? The only reason you even brought my Grandchildren to see us this Christmas was if I agreed to give you some of the money! We have a right to see our Grandchildren and Gaara has a right to spend Christmas with his siblings and Father!" Ebizou replied furiously.

"Really, this isn't necessary. Please, just stop fighting." Yashamaru tried to take a hold of his brother in law. Hizuen spun around and punched the younger man in the face.

"How dare you!" Chiyo exclaimed in anger, She rushed to Yashamaru's side.

"You won't see a single cent of this money Hizuen." Ebizou growled out.

"And what the hell are you going to do with it old man? You'll be dead soon." Hizuen said callously.

"Most of it will go to Gaara, who you've neglected and never provided a single thing for!"

"That bastard murdered my wife!" Hizuen glared in Gaara's direction.

"Father, that's not fair." Temari whispered, as though she were afraid to stand up to the man.

"Yeah! All your life you've told us it's Gaara fault. We believed you because we were only children. Well guess what, we're capable of making up our own minds now." Kankuro pointed a drunken finger. "I think you should shove your accusations up your fucking ass. Gaara is our little brother, not a murderer!"

"Don't defend me. It's not worth you two falling out of Father's grace too." Gaara whispered in shock at his older siblings defense.

"I want you out of my house Hizuen. I will bring Temari and Kankuro back later. Leave." Ebizou pointed a finger to the door.

"Make the most of this. It will be the last time you see your Grandchildren." Hizuen scoffed in contempt.

"They're old enough to make their ow-" Sasori was cut off by a gasp of pain.

Ebizou clutched at his chest hopelessly. It was as if he were trying to grab at an unseen pain. Ebizou's folded skin was ashen with colour, his eyes cloudy. The old man began to sink towards the floor but Yashamaru grabbed his father before Ebizou collapsed onto the ground. Everyone had fallen silent, looking at Ebizou in horror. Chiyo rushed to his side, holding onto one of his hands tightly. Sasori was already on the phone to an ambulance. Deidara stood in shock, he felt his every nerve pounding with adrenaline but he couldn't seem to move. Deidara could feel the blood rush past his ears and his heart beating so hard and fast it made him flinch. He startled as Temari pushed past him and Deidara was broken out of his stupor. Deidara began to move towards Ebizou but Sasori turned accusing eyes on him.

"You've done enough, Deidara." Sasori said coldly, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"But...I want to hel-"

"_Now_." Sasori looked away, his attention back to his phone.

Deidara watched the family crowed around Ebizou regretfully before turning around and heading up stairs. Deidara could hardly remember gathering his belongings, only just remembering to grab the drawing that was intended for Sasori. Deidara threw everything into the backseat of his car without care. The only thing he sat down softly was the photo frame. Deidara took a deep breath and turned to look at the house once more. The door opened at Gaara came out, clutching something to his chest. Deidara kept quite as the teenager came over to him. Gaara removed his hands from his chest and passed something to Deidara. He took the small ball of fur and eyed it curiously. A small grey and white kitten looked up at him with baby blue eyes and mewled.

"Her name is Kazoku." Gaara said with little emotion. "Goodbye, Deidara."

"Gaara, wait." Deidara shifted the kitten to one hand and opened his car. After a few moments of searching, Deidara pulled out a piece of paper and awkwardly wrote his address on it. "I'm sorry, for everything un."

"So am I." Gaara took the paper and shoved it in his pocket before returning inside.

"I guess It's just you and me Kazoku." Deidara scratched under the kittens chin softly.

* * *

Deidara unlocked his apartment with difficulty. Kazoku struggled in the grip of one hand. He ended up kicking open the door the rest of the way. It swung back fast and revealed Deidara's near empty apartment. He showed no emotion as he entered the apartment and closed the door. Kazoku was finally freed, he placed the small kitten on the ground and she didn't hesitate to start exploring. Kazoku sniffed at the floor before moving on further. Deidara left the apartment to bring in his belongings and the items he bought for Kazoku. It took him three trips because he had bought a large scratching post that took both hands to carry and a fair bit of grunting. Deidara left the scratching post that had five different levels in the middle of the almost empty living room. After setting up a litter box and a bowl of fresh water, a bowl of milk and bowl of biscuits, Deidara attempted to find the kitten who had seemed to have disappeared.

There was no sign of the kitten. Deidara retreated to his bedroom. The bed still wasn't made from the last time he stayed here. Without hesitation, Deidara swallowed four of his sleeping pills and fell onto the bed. Swells of emotion began to rise in Deidara, as he laid on the bed all his thoughts were coming back to him. Deidara didn't like it. Instinctively he curled into a ball. Deidara hadn't realised he was crying but by now it was too late to stop it. Sobs of pain wracked his body. It only ended when he was taken by sleep. Deidara wasn't sure what woke him at first, he opened his eyes with confusion. After a few moments, the sound of a knocking door registered in his mind and he sat up. Kazu fell off his chest and mewled in protest. Deidara almost smiled at seeing the kitten. He scooped Kazoku up and stumbled out of his bedroom. Deidara pulled open the door and stared blearily at the man standing at his door.

"Sasori un." Deidara stated tiredly, his lips twitched upwards slightly as seeing Sasori. "Is Ebizou okay? I called the hospital...but I'm not family so they wouldn't tell me anything un."

"He's fine." Sasori said shortly. "A minor heart attack. He asked me to come and collect his money."

"You know, as I didn't stay until the time stated in the contract I don't have to pay you un." Deidara then turned and headed back into the apartment. "Come in un."

"This place is huge." Sasori closed the door behind and stared at the large empty space.

"Yeah." Deidara murmured softly. "I know you blame me for Ebizou's heart attack, but this morning he seemed like he was in pain. He said he was fine and I didn't think to mention it...I'm sorry un."

"Whatever." Sasori replied flippantly. "Just hurry up and write the damn cheque."

Deidara quickly scrawled across the cheque and handed it to Sasori. "Please, wait here for a minute un." Deidara looked around for the rolled up drawing. After a minute he located it and passed it to Sasori. "Merry Christmas un."

"Goodbye." Sasori then left without a second glance.

Deidara wasn't sure why tears were once again streaming down his face. Watching Sasori leave and close the door was once of the most painful things he had felt. He didn't move for fifteen minutes. The thing that made him move again was another knock on the door. Deidara hastliy wiped the tears from his face and went to open the door. Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori was back at the door, looking at Deidara with an unreadable expression. The drawing was clutched in one hand. Sasori then stepped forward and placed his free hand behind Deidara's neck. Deidara just looked at Sasori with surprise. Sasori then pulled Deidara's head down slightly and crashed their lips together.

* * *

**Kakozu means family**


	8. Family and Endings

**AN: The story comes to an end. It's only a short chapter though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It made me very happy that people liked this as it was just something that got stuck in my head and I had to write it. I'm glad that people enjoyed it =)**

**Also I realised I made a mistake. It's Kazoku, not Kakozu which I wrote at the end of the last chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Four years later._

Deidara opened the door to his apartment. He didn't bother unlocking it. That was unnecessary as it was passed four o clock. A cat let out a delighted meow and came trotting over to Deidara. The cat looked up at Deidara with bright green eyes. Kazoku had long lost her baby blue eyes. Deidara loved the intense green of her eyes though. Her fur was longest around her neck and tail. Deidara picked her up, holding her upside down and carried the cat further into the apartment. Deidara could detect faint talking from somewhere deeper in the apartment. Deidara put Kazoku down on the dining table with a sardonic grin. Deidara knew full well that Kazoku wasn't meant to be on the table.

The apartment, obviously hadn't shrunk in size but the vast space no longer felt empty. The combined lounge and dining room was full of various things. There was still the plasma mounted on the wall with piles of dvds and other entertainment objects. There were two arm chairs added, in the same deep red as the couch. A large plush dark grey rug had been placed down. The couch sitting on the very corner of the rug. A rich wooden dining table, made by the late Ebizou was in the dining room section with four chairs around it. A pool table with blue felt was taking up the space behind the couch. Deidara's eyes caught the now framed art work that he had so long ago drawn for Sasori. It was a family portrait but rather than drawing them all smiling, side by side. Deidara had taken what he had seen of their personalities and put it onto paper. Sasori was looking slightly to the right, his lips only just twitched upwards. It was hard to tell whether it was a small smile or a smirk. Gaara was staring straight ahead. Impassive with a hint of annoyance. Chiyo and Ebizou were drawn above Sasori and Gaara. The old couple were looking at each other. Chiyo giving Ebizou a warning and suspicious glare. Ebizou had mischief playing in his eyes and a grin.

It was hard to say whether this drawing was responsible for Deidara's current life. After all, it was only after Deidara had given Sasori that drawing, that the man had come back and very near kissed the life out of Deidara. A crash ripped Deidara's eyes away from the drawing.

"Are you breaking my shit un?" Deidara yelled out to a closed door. He couldn't help but smile as he heard soft cursing and rustling. Almost like the culprit was trying to cover up the crash. Only moments later the door opened.

"It was Sasuke's fault." Gaara said quickly. Leaving the room with a broken glass.

"Oh fuck off," Sasuke huffed, following Gaara out.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really know me at all un." Deidara then trailed after the two seventeen year old boys. After Deidara reached the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass with a shit eating grin.

"Deidara...You know what wil-"

Gaara's sentence was cut off. The glass was thrown down and over the two kitchen steps and it shattered against the wooden floorboards. Shards of glass spread across the floor quickly. Kazoku, still perched on the table hardly moved. It was obvious she was very used to such things. "Things break. No point worrying about it un." Deidara then cleaned the glass up.

"Must you break everything?" An almost impassive but slightly amused voice asked from near the front door.

"You're home early, Sasori No Danna un." Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "How was work un?"

"Fine." Sasori said shortly. "Gaara, have you done your homework?"

"That's why Sasuke is here. Really, Sasori. Don't you ever listen to me? He's my tutor." Gaara said smoothly.

"Oh, is that right?" Sasori rose a slim red brow. "And here I thought Sasuke was here to keep your lips and...every other part of you company."

"I will murder you in your sleep Akasuna." Gaara only just managed to keep himself from going red and he hurriedly dragged Sasuke back into his room before slamming the door shut.

"Now that was cruel un." Deidara chuckled though and walked over to Sasori.

"If they think we won't hear them-"

"I'm sure we probably provided them with a lot of helpful pointers un." Deidara said with a smirk. He then placed a soft kiss against Sasori's lips before leaning his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara. The two lovers stood in tight embrace for a while. Simply enjoying the feeling of each others body. Sasori finally pulled away and brushed a chaste kiss against Deidara's cheek. Deidara watched Sasori as he took Kazoku off the table then entered the kitchen, preparing to make dinner.

All four males gathered around the table, helping themselves to the food Sasori had made. Deidara felt himself smile. It was still an amazing feeling, to be surrounded by those he loved, those who were his family. four years ago, after Sasori had kissed Deidara. The red head then handed Deidara a small slightly singed piece of paper. In Deidara's scribbled handwriting it said _'Those who are my family, who I love. Will never love me. Will always leave me.' _Deidara had written it just before Gaara came outside with Kazoku. He had intended to burn the piece of paper, as Karin suggested. to burn his biggest regret or his grievances. However, he ended up dropping the piece of paper into the snow. He'd forgotten about it until Sasori shoved it towards him. Deidara only glanced at the piece of paper before dropping to the ground in a quivering mess of sobs and tears.

It had taken time, but slowly Sasori grew more and more attached the blonde man. After a year, Sasori moved in with Deidara. They still fought constantly. Deidara loved to push every single on of Sasori's buttons. Sasori never hesitated to bite back. Yet, they were bonded by an eternal attachment. Deidara felt, no, he _knew_ that he would never be with anyone other than Sasori. Both Chiyo and Ebizou had passed away now. Ebizou, two and a half years ago. Only months after returning from their trip to Venice. Chiyo soon followed him into the after life, six months later.

That was when Deidara found himself with another occupant in his apartment. Gaara. After the fight, four years ago at Christmas. Gaara's father had permanently kicked his youngest child out of home. Gaara, having already pretty much lived with his Grandparents, moved his last few belongings into their house. Gaara wasn't upset about the development. If anything, he was ecstatic about it. Only, after Chiyo died, Gaara was left without a place. Deidara didn't hesitate to offer Gaara the spare room in his apartment. After Gaara turned sixteen, Sasuke Uchiha started becoming another semi permanent fixture in his apartment. Deidara was highly surprised when Gaara brought home the younger brother of Itachi. It had caused no problems though and Deidara was happy to have his 'family' expand.

Deidara smiled more. He had come a long way from the man who thought he could buy anything. Even a family. No longer did he feel the pang of loneliness. He slept easy with Sasori right next to him. Now, when he went out to dinner, he didn't feel jealous and envious of other families. In fact, he was sympathetic to them. No family could be better than his.

"What the hell are you smiling at brat?" Sasori asked suspiciously.

"My family un."


End file.
